


Forgiver

by Team_Bekah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Bekah/pseuds/Team_Bekah
Summary: Thea is not only battling a blood lust, but night terrors that she hasn't told anyone about. She is afraid to sleep and emotionally drained so She spends time with Malcolm to get some rest and figure out how to stop the night terrors. Malcolm still needs to get buisness done, even when his daughter isn't feeling well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Malcolm is still head of the league of assains. 
> 
> WARNING: NOT COMPELTE

The Forgiver

-Malcolm is in nanda parbat in the main room-

“Just wait till I have the opportunity, you will wish you would not have taken my father’s place”, Says Nyssa after sparring with Malcolm

 

“Like I said before, You are more than welcome to try, but until that opportunity presents itself, have care how you speak to me.”, Malcolm Merlyn says with a Smirk. 

 

“My liege, your daughter has arrived”, Says a League member walking in from the hallway. 

 

“Thea, what a pleasant surprise, what brings you to Nanda Parbat?” Says Malcolm genuinely surprised to see Thea.

 

“I just stopped by to say hello”, says Thea a bit uneasy because she was there for a different reason. 

“Nyssa, guards, please excuse us” says Malcolm politely telling everyone to leave them.

Nyssa gave Malcolm a dirty look and Malcolm returned the same look. Everyone had left and then Thea sat down on a little step next to the Lazarus Pit. Malcolm then walked up to her and stood right in front of her

“Forgive me for my bluntness, but you never just want to say “hi” to me, what is the real reason you’re here?” Says Malcolm a bit concerned 

“Okay, I didn’t just come to say “hi” , I need to talk to you.” says Thea 

Thea really does care for Malcolm because all he does for her, and deep down she knows he truly does love her.

“What do you need? Despite what you may think I do love you, you’re my only child and if you need me I will help in any way that i can.” says Malcolm trying to regain Thea’s trust.

“Ever since Ra’s hurt me I had the bloodlust, right?” says Thea . 

“Yes, but I told you, there is only one way to fix it and last time you got angry with me for trying to help” says Malcolm trying to assure Thea there is only one way to fix the bloodlust. 

“Yeah, but that's not what i'm here about, you know about the bloodlust but you don’t know about the… the… nightmares.” Says Thea really trying to get Malcolm to understand. 

“Nightmares?” says Malcolm concerned for his daughter.

“Yes, ever since Ra’s stabbed me, I have the same nightmare every single time I go to sleep, over and over and over again. Just one nightmare.” says Thea who gets scared thinking about the nightmare.

“I do not think the pits site effects include nightmares. What is the nightmare about?” says Malcolm trying to understand why she has nightmares. 

“It’s the night Ra’s hurt me it's exactly how it happened except i can see myself being killed, like if i'm standing over my body, than Ra’s stabs me and this is where it changes, he begins to choke me, but he stops and laughs and turns my head towards the kitchen and i see you standing there, then Ra’s walks over to you and stabs you in your chest and Ra’s says one thing, just one, right after he stabs you. he says “I'm Sorry” then turns around and walks out and you stand up and begin to walk towards me and you're all bloody and you reach your hand towards me and that's when i wake up.” Says Thea getting emotional but not crying. 

“I’m truly sorry for what is happening to you,I cautioned your brother of the site effects, but i can not say I am not happy you are alive, that said I’m sorry but i do not know how to combat the night terrors, Thea”.

“That’s the thing, remember when i came with laurel and I slept here, that was the only night i didn't have the nightmare, but even then your two guards tried to attack me, thanks to you.” Says Thea  
.   
“ha, i was only trying to help, but you're saying that being in Nanda Parbat makes you feel safe” says Malcolm a bit confused. 

“Yes, Please, I haven’t had a good night sleep since Ra’s stabbed me i’m so tired i can barely fight when i'm on the streets, can I stay for just a little?” says Thea in a pleading manner. 

“Thea, you are always welcomed in my house, but does your brother know you're here, I’m not in the mood to start a war with anyone.” says malcolm happy she wants to stay with him. 

“Olli isn’t my dad, i don’t have to tell him where i go, or anything for that matter” says Thea because she had fought with olli the day before about being tired while on the streets. 

Malcolm helps Thea stand up and then hugs her but when he hugs her Thea sees a different part of her dream, It’s malcolm reaching for Thea’s hand while she is lying on the floor and he has tears coming down his face and he says,”I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Thea, I said i would never let anyone hurt you.” Thea hugs Malcolm in a meaningful way after seeing this part of her dream.

“I’ll have my men show you to your room, but tonight i won't stay here I have business elsewhere but i will have two guards stand outside your room all night. You will be safe I promise.” says Malcolm . 

“Okay, Thanks , dad” says Thea genuinely grateful. 

It’s around 10 P.M. and Thea is settling into her room when Malcolm walks in.

“You’re Welcomed to stay as long as you’d like, Thea, maybe you can even train with the league” says malcolm. 

“Thanks that would be cool, actually, but I’m only going to stay for about a week” says Thea. 

“That’s fine with me, but I am leaving I came to say bye” says Malcolm. 

“Where are you going?” asked Thea. 

“I have a quarrel with a company that owes the League money and has assumed my presence to be fictitious, which was a mistake and i'm going to collect my debt.” Says Malcolm getting annoyed even by talking about the situation. 

“Okay, please be careful, you’re the only dad I have left” Says Thea concerned for Malcolm's safety but a bit sarcastic. 

Malcolm's chuckles and says “Thank you, but I will be fine”.

Malcolm walks out with two guards following him and two guards stand in front of thea’s room . As soon as Malcolm left, Thea finished settling in and got in bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. It was about 30 minutes since Thea fell asleep but then it started, the dream. The dream was different it started with malcolm reaching out instead of it ending there. Malcolm says ,”I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Thea, I said i would never let anyone hurt you.” he kneels down and grabs her hand with tears running down his face and says,” I’m sorry I left you alone, I thought you would be safe, but I need you to wake up, wake up Thea please,I can only keep you safe when I am with you, please listen, now WAKE UP!!! Thea screams and wakes up right away out of breath alone in her room where Malcolm left her. 

A guard heard her scream and burst in and says,”ma’am are you alright”. 

“How long ago did my dad leave?” Says Thea not wanting to be alone without Malcolm. 

“He left about 25 minutes ago” The guard tells Thea. 

Thea scrambles around her bed to try to find her phone, she finds it and calls Malcolm. It rings twice and Malcolm answers. 

“Thea, are you okay?” says Malcolm anxious about her calling him. 

“I just had the nightmare again, but it was different and I … I … never mind” says Thea uncomfortably. 

“Thea, what is it, please, I want to be here for you, I want to be your dad” says Malcolm trying to get Thea to open up and trust him.

“I just wanted to be with you, I feel safe with you but I know you’re busy and I shouldn’t have asked” says Thea still calming down from being scared. 

“I told you i would do anything for you, do you want me to pick you up or have someone bring you to me” says Malcolm so happy Thea finally wants to be with him.

“You would really come and get me?” says Thea happy she sees Malcolm actually does loves her. 

“Of course, i'm on my way back to get you now, I will be there soon.” Said Malcolm impatient to see Thea.

Malcolm finally got to Nanda parbat and walked into Thea’s room and Thea was getting ready. “Hey Thea” Malcolm said as Thea was turned around. Thea heard his voice and was overwhelmed with joy and love she just turned around and hugged him. Malcolm at first was very surprised but then just accepted the hug and hugged her back. 

“grab your suit, you could actually help me, now come on i'm behind schedule” Malcolm Said escorting Thea outside and to the limo that takes them to a plane. 

Malcolm and Thea get in the plane and Malcolm sits next to Thea.

“Thanks for getting me, dad” said Thea looking up at her dad. 

“Of course, I don’t mind, so i guess being in Nanda parbat doesn’t help the nightmare as you theorized” said malcolm a bit disappointed. 

“The dream, it was different this time, it was you grabbing my hand saying you were sorry” said Thea choosing to leave out the part where malcolm said it’s only safe with him. 

“Hmm, Maybe I can have one of my associates look into your dreams and why you’re having them” said Malcolm. 

“That would actually be nice” said Thea. 

“But until then why don't you try to get some rest, we have quite a journey ahead of us.” said malcolm putting his arm around Thea and she lays her head on the side of his chest. 

Thea was exhausted she hadn’t had a good night sleep in a very long time and being with Malcolm seemed to calm her. Thea began to think about why she felt so comfortable with Malcolm, she wondered why she could feel relaxed with him though she never fully trusted him, but she knew he would never ever hurt her intentionally, she realized that everything Malcolm has done to her has been because he was truly trying to protect her. While she was thinking about why she felt calm around Malcolm she drifted of to sleep. Thea has been asleep for a good 7 and a half hours and Malcolm has enjoyed her sleeping next to him in a fatherly way. They arrived at their destination but Thea was still sleeping but Malcolm needed to get his business done, Malcolm didn’t want to wake Thea because she has slept a good amount of time without having a nightmare but he had to. Malcolm lightly taps Thea to wake her but she was so tired it took a few tries. 

“Thea… Thea… it’s time to wake up, we're here, Thea… sweetheart, wake up ” said Malcolm trying not to startle her. 

“HUH! what happened? how long was i sleeping!” Said Thea scared because she didn’t know what was going on. 

“It okay, you’re okay, you are safe, we just got here and i didn’t want to leave you by yourself” said Malcolm calming down Thea. 

“How long was i sleeping?” asked Thea . “About 7 and a half hours, and I assume you didn’t have a single nightmare” said Malcolm. 

“No, I just fell straight asleep, this is the first real night I got a good night's sleep, Thank you, I feel so much better already, even just with that little bit of sleep” said Thea genuinely surprised and happy she didn’t have a nightmare. 

“I am happy you got some rest but it’s time to suit up” Said Malcolm with a grin on his face. 

“Where are we?” asked Thea putting on her hood and mask. 

“Calcutta at the Unidac Industries Headquarters” said Malcolm looking at the building. 

“We’re in India!” said Thea surprised.

“Yeah, are you ready?” said Malcolm about to step off the plane. 

“Yeah, let’s go” said Thea picking up her bow and putting the hood over her head.. 

Malcolm was dressed in a very nice suit unarmed but Thea she was dressed in full speedy gear . 

“Here put this in your ear, it's a radio so you can hear what i'm saying, and listen for your part to intervene, I do not want you to kill anyone if anything happens I will handle it, just scare them, shoot an arrow in front of their face or knick them, but that’s it I mean to make them an example” said Malcolm ready to get what he came for. 

Malcolm gets off the plane along with Thea and four league members walk behind them, then Thea shot a retracting arrow up to where malcolm said to go and she saw the whole inside of the building. Malcolm continues to walk towards the building and finally gets to the front door.  
“Thea, how many guards are at the front desk?” asked Malcolm. 

“one, but I think he is sleeping, he is at the front desk to your right” said Thea. 

Malcolm walks in the door and stands right in front of the security guard who is sleeping . 

“Excuse me, I need to know where Carl Rasmussen is?” Asked Malcolm politely. 

“HUH, Oh I'm sorry no one is suppose to be here” said the security guard scared because he saw the league members. 

“What’s your name” asked Malcolm.

“Hank” replied the scared security guard .

“Okay Hank, listen, I need you to tell me where Carl Rasmussen is or I’ll find out the hard way.” said Malcolm warning him.

“I’m Sorry sir I just ca-” before Hank could finish his sentence malcolm grabbed hank's arm and twisted it than punched it in and broke his arm spun him around and knocked him off his chair, then while he was on the floor Malcolm stood over him punching him really hard in the face knocking him out. 

Malcolm stood up, fixed his suit, and said,” No one ever wants to do it the easy way”. 

Malcolm turns to the desk where there was a piece of paper taped to the phone with all the locations of every employee. He followed the paper with his finger and reached ‘Rasmussen, Carl……...Floor 13, Ext. 131’ .

“Thea, Floor 13” said Malcolm. 

“Got it” replied Thea. 

In a few swings Thea was at floor 13 and could see everything in that floor and Malcolm Nonchalantly walked to the elevator and hit floor 13 and the Elevator started to move.

“Dad, I can see him but there are two other people in their, like he is having a meeting, and i see a red button on the back of his desk” said Thea. 

“Okay, whatever you do do not let him press that red button, you are doing great” said Malcolm. 

When Malcolm said that she smiled because she knew that he approved of her skills unlike oliver. Malcolm walks into the room and startles Carl, but Malcolm told the League members to wait outside the door till he need them.   
“Sorry to interrupt, Carl, I need to speak with you privately” said Malcolm

“Excuse me, who let you up here, I’m in a meeting” said Carl not knowing who Malcolm was. 

“I let myself up, now if you folks don’t mind I have unfinished business with Mr. Rasmussen” said Malcolm. 

The two people he was meeting got up and left as if they didn’t want to be a part of the trouble. 

Thea still keeping a close eye on everything says,” Dad there is a gun in the left compartment of his desk” .

“Mr. Rasmussen, let’s get one thing clear, I’ll talk and you listen, do not try anything stupid or I promise you, you will regret every second of it, understood” said Malcolm.

“Yes” said Carl slightly inching his finger towards the red button on his desk. 

“Dad, he is reaching for the button” said Thea 

Malcolm gave Thea a nod and she fired an arrow at the guy's hand that knicked his right pinky and landed a little left of the button. Carl screamed and held his hand to stop the little amount of bleeding. 

“The next stupid thing you do will hurt even worse, understand now” said Malcolm really calm. 

Carl nodded yes and said,”Who are you?”. 

“That is just what I was getting to, My name is Ra’s Al Ghul, and about 8 months ago you “borrowed” 25 million dollars promising to make me my money back ten fold, and Its 8 and a half months later and my people tried to contact you but you always seem to be busy, funny, huh, we are always busy when someone important is trying to talk to us, you know… before I was Ra’s suffice it to say, I was a wealthy man, I use to give loans out all the times in hopes of growing my industries name, but now my company is gone, now I’m starting over, but only with a bigger salary and quite frankly this money you owe me is my pocket change and I’m only here to send a message, to set a precedent, or make an example out of you, if you will. I want my 250 million in three days, if not I will kill you and your family and take the money anyway. Oh, and Hank has a broken Clavicle and is taking a little nap at the front desk, I would get him some help, and I would also give Hank a raise, he seems like nice man, he didn’t want to give you up” Malcolm says and turns around and begins to walk away. 

Carl forgot about Thea and reached for the gun with his left hand and Thea fired an arrow straight through his clavical bone shredding it into a bunch of little pieces and Carl shrieked in pain. 

Malcolm turned around and said,”Hmm, looks like you have a broken shoulder too, I would get that taken care of” Malcolm smirks and looks him straight in the eye and says,”Three days, carl” Then malcolm turns around and walks through the door to be greeted by the league members. 

Malcolm walks to the plane and sees Thea swinging down from the building with her bow. 

“You did good, you kept your restraint, I’m proud of you Thea” said Malcolm escorting Thea into the plane. 

Thea and Malcolm sit down but this time they sit in front of each other instead of beside each other. 

“I’m Exhausted I didn’t even do much right now, but i'm so so tired” said Thea. 

“You are just so behind on sleep, it will be hard for you to walk without getting winded.” said Malcolm. 

“Yeah, but i can’t I always go to sleep scared i will have a nightmare” said Thea. 

“You went to sleep just fine earlier” said Malcolm. 

“yeah, but that never happens this was the first time” said Thea. 

“Well try to get some rest, than” said Malcolm genuinely trying to help Thea. 

“I just get nervous before i go to sleep because the nightmare feels so real, I can feel myself being stabbed and I am scared like it’s happening for the very first time” said Thea. 

“Well, i’m here there is nothing that can get you I Promise”. Malcolm stands up and sits next to Thea and puts his arm around her like before and the Plane takes off. 

“I just get so scared , because it feels so real” said Thea scared by just talking about it. 

“I know, Thea, and i’m sorry but if you don’t sleep your body won’t recover and it is gonna hurt you, so please try to get some rest.” said Malcolm in a loving tone. 

“okay, but can i ask you something?” said Thea laying her head on the side of Malcolm’s chest like before. 

“sure, what is it” said Malcolm.

“what happens if that guy doesn’t give you the money? will you really kill his family?” said Thea. 

“Well, I am in a line of work where assassin is in my job title, and I hope it doesn’t come to that but at a last resort i need to show people that i'm not someone they can exploit just because the league’s identity must remain confidential, but this ultimatum was to provoke him to pay the League the money that is owed, I believe in a man keeping his word, which Mr. Rasmussen did not.” said Malcolm telling Thea the full truth. 

“but will you be the one to kill them?” said Thea drifting off to sleep. 

“Rarely, I will have my men do that, but before they kill him they will kill his family because than it shows him i was not lying and stayed true to my word but if he pays me I will not hurt him or his family, as i said, my job is remorseless and vicious but the league does a lot of good aswell, so it is not all bad.” said Malcolm. 

“What good things does the League do?” said Thea on the verge of falling asleep. 

“Well remember that file i gave you on the pedophile, we assassinate, for lack of a better term, people like him, we don’t just murder to murder, the league has codes, morals, that everyone has to follow, the league assassinates only the bad and only for good reason, a lot of people come to the league when someone or something they love is being terrorized. I’m trying to make the league a better organization during my reign.” said Malcolm as he looks down and sees Thea sleeping. 

Malcolm smirks and sits back to get comfortable as Thea is laying her head on his chest. Malcolm felt love, something he hasn’t felt in a while and he thought Today was a great day, i feel like Thea and i are truly father and daughter, we bounded a great deal today. Malcolm looks down at Thea and just smiles like only a father can,”I truly do love you, Thea, and I hope one day you can say the same about me. Goodnight sleep well.” Malcolm then shuts his eyes and falls asleep. Malcolm is awoken Hours later at the crack of dawn by his pilot. 

“Mr. Merlyn we have arrived at your destination.” said the pilot.

“Thank you, Jeffrey. Thea… Thea… you have to wake up, we're here and you have been sitting uncomfortably for the better part of 7 hours, let’s get you to a bed.” said Malcolm waking Thea. 

Thea really groggy opens her eyes slowly and says,” Kay”. 

Malcolm grabs the bags and helps Thea inside, Malcolm walks Thea to her room and puts her in bed, It’s around five in the morning now and Malcolm puts the cover on her and begins to walk out. 

“No! Please don’t leave me alone, please!” screamed Thea terrified that Malcolm was leaving the room. 

“Okay, I won’t, I’ll just be right here okay.” said Malcolm while he walked over to the big couch and layed down.

”Thank you” said Thea Laying back down feeling so relieved. 

A couple hours pass and it's around 9 AM and Malcolm is awoken by one if his guards, 

“My Liege, we have apprehended a foreigner that has arrived and is asking for your assistance on a matter that he has not spoken of yet.” said Malcolm's guard 

“Okay, tell him I will speak with him shortly.” said Malcolm

Malcolm was dressed in normal clothes and needed to change so he stands up and begins to walk towards his room when Thea heard him and she wakes up.

“Dad, where are you going?” said Thea half sleeping 

“A foreigner has arrived and I need to deal with him, now go back to sleep?” said Malcolm walking to his room.

Malcolm went to his room and got changed into his full Ra’s Al Ghul outfit. He is putting on the robe when Thea walks in.

“I thought I told you to get some rest” said Malcolm in a fatherly yet joking tone.

“I couldn’t fall back asleep, so can I come with you” said Thea

“Yeah, sure, but just keep quiet okay.” said Malcolm 

“Okay, I won’t say a word” said Thea

Malcolm and Thea both walk to the main hall he sits in his chair while Thea sits in the chair next to him. The guards bring in a man, chained up, to the front of Malcolm’s feet and makes him Kneel.

“What is your name?” said Malcolm in a stern tone

“Blake Miller” said the foreigner extremely scared

“Okay, Mr. Miller, my guards tell me you are in need of my assistance.” said Malcolm still in a stern tone.

“Yes, that’s right” said Blake

“Okay, so what is the problem, Mr.Miller” said Malcolm

“If I tell you, you have to promise me you will help me” said Blake 

“Ha, that is not the way this works Mr.Miller, regardless of whether or not you tell me, I have no obligation to promise you anything, you are here requesting my help and you have the audacity to say I have to promise you before you ask ME to help you. Can you see where there is fault in that statement.” said Malcolm who seemed inconvenienced

“Okay, sorry, umm, I’m a cop in Blüdhaven and the Chief of Police and Assistant Chief of Police are both corrupt bastards who are only trying to better themselves and don’t care for the law. Please I need your help” said Blake in a pleading manner.

“Your Chief of Police and Assistant Chief of Police are supposedly corrupt and you expect me to do what, kill them?” said Malcolm

“Well yes, but I can’t have my name tied to this” said Blake who seemed to be hiding something.

“Okay suppose I do this for you ,what do I get out of it” said Malcolm knowing this deal was fragmentary

“I have 150,000 dollars cash.” said Blake

“Well certainly you can not afford that on a Police officer's salary, but regardless on how you acquired the money, what do you get out of this.” asked Malcolm 

Blake a bit uncomfortable said,”I get another boss who does not threaten my family if I don’t do what he wants.”

Malcolm did not like the way this sounded, it didn’t seem right to him.

“Okay, I will look into it, but until I can fully understand the situation you will stay here, closely watched by my men, you are dismissed.” said Malcolm looking straight into Blake’s eyes 

“أخذه إلى خلية” (take him to a cell) said Malcolm in Arabic so Blake could not understand.

“نعم سيدي” (yes Sir) said Malcolm’s guard and he took Blake away.

 

Malcolm turned and looked at Thea and said” well, welcome to my world” 

Thea replied “Is he really just trying to help Bludhaven”

Malcolm said,” Rarely do people ever just want to help, He can not afford 150,000 on a police salary , which makes me not trust him, so i have to look into the Chief of Police and Assistant Chief of Police and then check Blake Miller’s story and then deny his request” 

“why are you going to deny him if you haven’t looked into it?” said Thea

“Well I will not start a war with the Bludhaven P.D. and I do not trust Mr.Miller” said Malcolm

Thea and Malcolm both stand up and walk to Malcolm’s room and Malcolm grabs his phone and dials a number

“Hello, Thank you for calling Merlyn Global Group where were all you assassins needs can be filled, how may I help you” said alex answering the phone

“That gets old, alex, I need you to find out everything about a man named Blake Miller who claims to be a cop in bludhaven and check on the Chief of Police and Assistant Chief of police of bludhaven and check if they are doing anything illegal or corrupt or bad in general.” said Malcolm

“Sure thing ,Boss Man” said Matalyn

“Who was that, dad?” said Thea interested in who her dad’s friend was and laying down in his bed

“That was alex she use to work for me at Merlyn Global she is an associate who is very advanced in computer technology and she helps me when i need it. She graduated from MIT with felicity. ” said Malcolm taking of the robe into his green velvet suit. “You wouldn’t believe how heavy this robe is it’s ridicu...” Malcolm turned around and saw The sound asleep

Malcolm smiled and walked up to Thea and put the Blanket over her. 

Malcolm whispered,” Goodnight, honey.” 

Malcolm turned around and sat on the couch in front of his bed with tons of files spread out on the coffee table and malcolm begins to sign things and flip through folders and paperwork for hours and it's about 3 o’clock when a man knocks on malcolm's door. Malcolm walks up to the door and opens it.

“My liege, your lunch and coffee.” said an Assassin bring Malcolm a cart filled with a bunch of different options 

“Thank you” said malcolm accepting the cart and shutting the door.

Malcolm sits back on the couch when his phone rings.

“Hello” 

“Mr. Merlyn, this Blake Miller, he is in the blϋdhaven police,he didn't lie about that…”

“So what did he lie about…”

“I searched long and hard about the chief and assistant chief being corrupt, but i found nothing. they live average lives, with families, pay bills and the chief actually teaches self defense at a college. I have no clue why they would be corrupt…”

“Is there any chance they are hiding it very well” 

“No… none of them have an abundance of cash or incoming or outgoing transactions...one of them refinanced his house for a lower mortgage and then one of them hosted a church event and raised money for his church…Their emails were spotless just boring talk of work and family. these people aren't corrupt they are contributing citizens by my account…as for blake miller i see the opposite…”

“What about him”

“Okay he is directly beneath the assistant chief meaning he would become chief if both of those men died...He has exactly $458,944.03 in his bank account and multiple citizens have filed complaints about him being abusive of his power and I read an email where he said he was getting drugs from the evidence locker and not processing drugs so he could profit and i quote “grow” his “empire”… he doesn’t seem like a nice man… He killed many people claiming it to be self defense but multiple witnesses say otherwise...he doesn’t even have a family no wife or kids mom died when he was 23 and dad is in a old folks home with alzheimer's, bless his heart i hear that’s rough.”

“Ha, thank you, alex...i'll be in touch.” malcolm hung up the phone and saw Thea still sound a sleep

Malcolm walked over to Thea and kissed her forehead and she rolled over groggy and tired and looked at Malcolm

“Hmmm” said Thea closing her eyes

“Ill be right back, okay.”

“Kay” said Thea rolling back over falling asleep again.

Malcolm walked over to his robe and put it on the walked outside his door and sat on his chair.   
(bring the foreigner to me)جلب أجنبي لي” Malcolm said in an angry tone to an assassin.

The assassin walks in a few minutes later with Blake chained up and makes him kneel in front of Ra’s. 

“How did you learn of the league, Mr.Miller.” said Malcolm 

“I...I heard a rumor, while making an arrest i think.” said Blake thinking Malcolm is going to help him.

“And what is it that you think we do.” said malcolm in a stern tone

“Well, you are called the league of assassins. You're hired hit men, right.” Said Blake calmly

Malcolm annoyed and extremely angry at his response,” Wrong! We fix what is broken, we are order in the midst of chaos, we are a monarchy with rules and placement, we are strict and do not lie and we do not step out of line, we have punishment to action and we are not a joke…Do you understand.” 

“Yeah, does that mean you’re gonna help me?” asked Blake 

“No! You have lied to me, you have brought chaos to your city, you abuse your power and you stepped out of line. You are broken and that needs to be fixed. I am not someone to take lightly I am Ra’s Al Ghul and you have come in here promising corruption but you are the one who is corrupt. I will burn your home to ashes, I will kill every trace of you lineage, I will destroy everyone who speaks your name. How dare you lie to me and ask me to kill two innocent men and advance your placement in the police department.” said Malcolm In a angry and dominant tone

“I’m not lying i swear, please just let me go, i won't tell anyone about this place i swear.”

“Your words are nothing but lies! Speak one more lie and i will cut your head off. Take him away and make his death last hours.” said Malcolm feeling so disrespected and angry.

The assassin began to drag the man away as he was screaming.

“No, no, no, please, i'm sorry, please, no i have a family.” said Blake pleading for his life

When the man was screaming Thea was woken up and began walking out the room to see what was going on.

Malcolm was staying true to his word. Blake lied about his family so malcolm walked up to the assassin and pulled out his swords.

“I warned you if you lie one more time ill cut your head off.” said Malcolm grasping his sword

“No, okay i don't have a family, okay, i'm sorry, please i'm sorry.” pleaded Blake 

“You have no right to abuse your power and kill people, and That is why you are going to die.” said malcolm picking up his sword and about to swing.

“DAD!” said Thea Standing right behind him

Malcolm stopped right before he hit the man and looked straight into his eyes with so much anger. He holstered his sword and looked at the man.

“You are a very lucky man.” said malcolm turning to the assassin

 

(Kill Him make his death last for days) “اقتله. جعل وفاته تستمر لأيام"

Said malcolm in arabic so Thea could not understand.

Thea assassin nodded his head and drug the man while he was still screaming

“What the hell was that?”

“The man was corrupt he killed, he lied to me multiple time, he stole drugs, he abused his power. He needs to be dealt with.” said malcolm walking back into his room.

“You said you have men to handle that stuff.” said thea following him

“I do, but he disrespected me.” said malcolm taking off his robe

“If i killed every guy who was disrespectful to me i would be in prison 42 times already.” said Thea sitting on Malcolm's bed

“Yes, but you are not the leader of a group of assassins who expect you to be strict and deal with issues as they arise. I would not be so harsh but people are looking to me to lead.” said malcolm stepping in front of Thea.

“Yeah, but it’s mean.” said Thea looking down.

Malcolm puts his hand on Thea’s cheek and makes her look up.

“Thea, the world is mean, and the mean people always hurt the nice people, which is why people like me have to take care of the mean people.” said Malcolm looking into Thea’s eyes...

 

To be continued...


End file.
